


Pengorbanan

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: Oh tidak perlu meminta maaf Hashirama. Sakiti aku sesuka mu. Aku menyukai ini. Sensasi saat hatiku tersayat lalu hancur. Aku sangat menikmati nya. Lakukan lah lagi dan lagi. Tiduri lelaki berambut hitam itu sesuka mu.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 1





	Pengorbanan

“Hashi..hashiramahhh”

Dia mendesahkan namamu. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan pada tubuh nya. Jemari itu seharusnya berada padaku. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh ku. Tetapi saat ini jemari mu malah menari di tubuh lelaki lain.

“Kau sangat indah Madara”

Kau membalas nya. Semakin menambah tempo pada kegiatan panas kalian. Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar.

“kau sangat cantik. Sungguh mengagumkan”

Pujian itu seharusnya tertuju padaku. Aku lah yang cantik disini. Semetara dia adalah tampan. Kau salah memberikah pujian Hashirama atau apakah aku yang salah disini? Apa hanya aku yang menamai diriku cantik?

“Aku akan keluar.” Dia memberi tahu mu.

Aku bisa membayangkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat diapit oleh tubuh suamiku.

"Bersama dear”

“Hashirama!”

“Madara!”

Aku mendengar kedua nama tersebut diteriakkan. Bukan yang biasa kalian teriakkan di medan perang. Yang satu ini berbeda. Penuh dengan cinta dan nafsu.

Hashirama, kau adalah suamiku. Lihatlah aku bahkan sudah mengandung anak kita. Buah cinta kita. ini bukti kau mencintai ku, kan? Tapi kenapa kau masih saja menemui laki-laki itu? Lali-laki yang kau anggap sebagai saudara mu.

Ah iya kau menganggapnya “Pemberian dari Ilahi” Apakah arti sebenar nya dari panggilan itu Hashirama? Kenapa itu terasa… terasa begitu special? Begitu intim?

Aku merasa terasingkan disini. Ah iya, bukankah selalu seperti itu? Aku selalu kau sisihkan saat kau bersamanya. Seberapa penting ia bagimu suamiku? Seberapa penting ia dariku dan anak kita sehingga bukanya menemaniku saat hamil tua, kau malah menghabiskan malam panas bersamanya.

Ini salah ku keluar kamar ditengah malam. Tujuan ku untuk mengambil air minum. Anak mu haus Hashirama. Ia menendang perutku sampai aku terbangun.

Ini salah ku yang melangkah kan kaki ke ruang kerjamu. Aku berniat membangunkan mu Hashirama. Kupikir kau tertidur karena lelah mengerjakan papework itu. Tapi ternyata kelelahanmu disebabkan hal lain.

Lancang sekali kau Hashirama. Kau membawa pria lain kerumah kita. Ini adalah istanaku. Kita. Dan lebih parah lagi, kau menidurinya. Bercinta bersamanya.

Sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung sayang? Apakah memang sejak awal? Dan akulah pendatang baru disini. Aku lang pengganggu dari hubungan kalian.

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata ku. Ini sangat sakit Hashirama. Aku tidak mampu lagi menahanya.

Aku mengelus perut buncit ku.

“Bertahanlah sayang” aku berkata pada anak kita. “Ayah mu mencintai pria lain, tapi tenang saja, ia akan menyisihkan cintanya untuk mu”

Aku tidak yakin. Apakah saat ini aku sedang menghibur anak ku yang belum lahir atau menghibur dirku sendiri. Aku pun kembali ke kamar ku. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan mu bersama pria itu. Sesaat aku hampir tertidur, aku mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Kau melangkahkan kaki. Menaiki ranjang kita. Oh bau ini. Sisa dari sesi percintaan yang panas dan sangat intim. Tega sekali kau Hashirama. Kau bahkan tidak mau repot membersihkan diri untuk menghilangkan bau dosa kalian sebelum menemui istri mu.

Aku merasakan kau mendekat lalu mencium keningku.

“Selamat malam Mito, maafkan aku” kau bergumam.

Oh tidak perlu meminta maaf Hashirama. Sakiti aku sesuka mu. Aku menyukai ini. Sensasi saat hatiku tersayat lalu hancur. Aku sangat menikmati nya. Lakukan lah lagi dan lagi. Tiduri lelaki berambut hitam itu sesuka mu. Tak lama aku pun terlelap dialam mimpi. Aku lebih suka di dunia itu. Karena hanya disana aku bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya. Hanya disana aku bisa merasakan cinta mu, tanpa ada orang ketiga yang mengganggu.

***

Aku tahu malam itu bukan yang pertama bagi kalian. Dan juga bukan yang terakhir. Seperti saat ini. Di jam makan siangmu. Aku telah memasak makanan kesukaan mu Hashirama. Dengan waktu melahirkan ku yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sangat sulit bagiku untuk memasak, tapi aku tetap melakuknya, untuk dirimu suamiku. Tapi apa yang ku lihat? Punggung dari seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya sedang membelakangi ku. Ia sedang duduk diatas meja kerjamu. Dan kau berada didepanya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Oh aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Kau sedang memberikanya blowjob dan ia meremas rambut mu.

Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukanya ditempat ini? Apakah kalian tidak punya malu? Kau bahkan tidak mau repot mengunci pintu. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihat. Aku berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian kalian. Dan kau pun terkejut.

“Mito” kau berkata seraya beridiri dan merapikan bajumu. Begitu pun lelaki itu. Ia berdehem dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia masih membelakangiku. Kau pun segera menghampiriku dan membawaku ke sofa di sebelah meja kerjamu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak melihat itu semua? Apa kau berpikir aku adalah wanita bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berselingkuh? Demi tuhan Hashirama. Hentikan sandiwara ini dan memohon ampun lah padaku. Katakan kau menyesal dan tentu saja aku akan langsung memaafkanmu.

“Kau seharusnya tidak kesini. Lihat lah kandunganmu sudah semakin membesar. Istirahat sajalah dirumah” kau berkata dengan penuh perhatian dan membelai rambut ku. Apakah kau benar khawatir atau itu cuma alasan supaya kau bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi?

“Aku membuatkanmu sup jamur Hashirama” aku terseyum.

Tentu saja aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Memang nya apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan? Menampar pria itu dan menyeretnya keluar? Tentu saja kau tidak akan membiarkanya. Kau bahkan pernah mau membunuh adik mu sendiri atas perintah nya.

“Oh kau sangat baik istriku”

“Madara ayo sini, Mito telah membawa kan makan siang untuk kita”

Tentu saja aku sangat baik Hashirama. Jangankan membuat makanan, berbagi suamiku dengan pria lain saja aku mau. Tapi hey tunggu, kata siapa aku membuatkan sop ini juga untuknya? Kenapa kau juga mengajak dia makan bersama kita? Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri Hashirama. Tapi sekali lagi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya bisa terseyum semperhatikan lelaki itu mendekati kita. Ia mengambil posisi didepan mu. Oh aku sangat membencinya karena telah mengambilmu dariku. Tapi tunggu, apakah kau benar-benar pernah kumiliki, Hashirama? Apakah cinta itu ada diantara kita? Tapi bagaimana dengan anak ini? Dia adalah bukti cinta itu. Benar kan?

“Bagaimana Madara? Masakan istriku enak? Kau bertanya padanya dengan sangat antusias.

“hn” dia hanya bergumam disela suapanya.

Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa terasingkan.

***

Aku merasakan darah mengalir dari pahaku saat aku terjatuh ditangga rumah kita. Oh tidak belum waktunya kau lahir sayang ku. Tapi rasa sakit ini semakin menyiksa. Aku berteriak tolong kepada siapa saja yang mendengar. Darah ku semakin mengalir deras. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahku.

“Tobirama” aku berkata lirih.

Ia adalah adik ipar yang sangat peduli terhadap ku. Ia adalah adik yang mau kau bunuh atas perintah nya. Ia pun segera mengangkat ku dan kami seketika menghilang.

Aku berada di rumah sakit. Para ninja medis lalu menghampiriku dengan panic. Mereka segera mempersiapkan ruangan operasi untukku. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang, aku tidak melihat suamiku ada disana.

“Hashirama” aku memanggil namanya. Air mata ku mulai turun. Aku tidak ingin melahirkan bayi ini tanpa kehadadiran suamiku.

“Ia akan datang sebentar lagi” Tobirama berkata padaku. “aku sudah menugaskan ANBU untuk memanggilnya”

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Hashirama berlari kearah ku. Dia sangat khawatir. Ah aku sangat senang melihatnya peduli padaku. Tapi senyuman ku seketika hilang saat aku melihat Uchiha itu dibelakangnya.

“Hashirama” aku memanggilnya lagi.

“Aku disini Mito, Aku akan menemanimu” ia berkata padaku.

Para ninja medis pun memulai proses persalinanya. Mereka meminta ku mendorong bayi tersebut sekuat tenaga. Mereka bilang aku harus mendorongnya lebih kuat. Mereka memintaku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan ku. Aku pun mulai memikirkan semua kebencian ku kepada Madara. Pria itu adalah alasan kenapa suamiku selalu meninggalkan ku. Aku membayangkan malam-malam panas nya bersama suamiku. Itu memberiku kekuaatan untuk mendorong bayi ini keluar. Aku percaya bayi ini adalah penyelamat ku. Hashirama akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan ku saat bayi ini lahir. Aku yakin itu.

Aku pun sekali lagi mendorong bayi itu keluar. “Aargghhh” aku berteriak. Hashirama berada disampingku. Ia menggenggam tangan ku dengan kuat. Aku tau ia khawatir. Tak lama suara tangisan bayi pun terdengar. Hashirama menangis dan mencium keningku. Aku pun merasa lega. Bayiku terlahir dengan sempurna. Salah satu ninja medis memberikan bayi itu pada Hashirama. Ia pun membawa nya mendekat kepadaku.

Oh bayiku yang cantik. Rambut coklatnya yang indah dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Aku meraih tangan kecilnya.

“Lihat lah dia sangat cantik. Sama sepertimu” Hashirama berkata di sela tangisanya.

“Terimakasih Mito. Kau menyempurnakan Hidup ku” tambahnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

“Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?” tanyaku

“Oh tentu saja. Namanya Hana Senju” ia berkata dengan bangga.

“Hana ya, nama yang bagus” aku tersenyum. Membawa putriku mendekat.

“Tentu saja, itu nama dari Madara” Ia berkata dengan senyumanya.

Seketika aku mendengar hatiku yang hancur. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir. Tega sekali kau Hashirama. Seberapa dalam kau mencintai pria itu sampai untuk menamai anak mu kau harus menanyakan pendapat nya? Seketika aku merasakan sakit lagi. Sakit yang lebih arah dari sebelumnya.

Hana ku yang malang. Ibu tidak kuasa menanggung ini semua. Ayah mu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku berharap dewa mendengar rintihan ku kali ini. Aku ingin ia mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Mengakhiri cinta sepihak ini. Hashirama tidak pernah mencintaiku. Ia hanya menganggapku rekan untuk meneruskan keturunanya.

Hana anakku. Aku membenci pria yang memberi mu nama ini. Tapi ketahuilah aku sangat mencintaimu Hana. Kau akan bahagia bersama ayah mu dan pria itu. Aku akan pergi Hana. Maafkan ibumu ini. Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku pun mulai merasa nafas ku melemah dan pandangan ku buram. Kesadaran ku mulai menghilang. Aku bisa mendengar Hashirama berteriak panic dan Madara pun memasuki ruangan ku. Ia mengambil Hana dari Hashirama dan aku bisa melihat tatapan teduh nya pada anakku. Ku kira memang ini jalan hidupku. hanya menjadi tempat menampung benih Hashirama.

Oh Hana anakku. Berbahagialah dengan kedua orang ini. Aku pun memberikan senyuman terakhir ku dan semuanya mengitam.

Selamat tinggal Hana

Hashirama

Dan

Madara.

Berbahagialah.


End file.
